my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
The grand eli wages day out
Eli wages film Note: this is Eli wages’ first video to feature warioware Humans in the cast annasophia Rob - Samantha charlotte lawrence - Lauren coy stewart - neomiah Jack griffo - Stefan Alisha Newton - Niamh Taylor lautner - eddie Jenna ortagea - Kim Songs Modern love - Samantha, Stefan and the bear in the big blue house characters Part time lover - Stevie wonder Blurred lines - 18 volt Automatic - Lauren and the simpsons characters Tears - Frida suarez living and learning - 18 volt and the Eli wages people share - 9 volt, 18 volt, Elmo and zoe Help - henry, June and the humans Humans in the cast 6teen (@2004-2010 Teletoon) Animaniacs (@1993-1998 Warner Bros.) Bunsen Is a Beast (@2017 Nickelodeon) Bubble Guppies (@2011-2016 Nickelodeon) (they made a cameo as well) Bear in the Big blue House (@1997-2006 Jim Henson) Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (@2004-2006 Disney) Chowder (@2007-2010 Cartoon Network) Camp Lazlo (@2005-2008 Cartoon Network) Crash & Bernstein (@2012-2014 Disney) Codename: Kids Next Door (@2002-2008 Cartoon Network) ChalkZone (@2002-2008 Nickelodeon) Chuck's Choice (@2017 YTV) Camp Lakebottom (@2013 Teletoon) Dexter's Laboratory (@1996-2003 Cartoon Network) El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (@2007-2008 Nickelodeon) Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (@2004-2009 Cartoon Network) Grojband (@2013-2015 Teletoon) Gravity Falls (@2012-2016 Disney) Histeria! (@1998-2000 Warner Bros.) Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (@2001-2003 4Kids) KaBlam! (@1996-2000 Nickelodeon) Kidsongs (@1985-1998 TAP/Warner) (The kidsongs characters made a cameo) Lizzie McGuire (@2001-2004 Disney) My Life as a Teenage Robot (@2003-2009 Nickelodeon) ¡Mucha Lucha! (@2002-2005 Warner Bros.) Odd Squad (@2014 PBS) OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (@2017 Cartoon Network) PB&J Otter (@1998-2000 Disney) Rocko's Modern Life (@1993-1996 Nickelodeon) Stoked (@2009-2013 Teletoon) Sesame Street (@1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) Total Drama (@2007-2014 Teletoon) ToonMarty (@2017 Teletoon) Star vs. the Forces of Evil (@2015 Disney) (nightclub) The Simpsons (@1989- 20th Century Fox) The Ren & Stimpy Show (@1991-1995 Nickelodeon) The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (@2008-2010 Cartoon Network) The Buzz on Maggie (@2005-2006 Disney) The Suite Life of Zack & Cody (@2005-2008 Disney) VeggieTales (@1993 Big Idea) Wander Over Yonder (@2013-2016 Disney) Wayside (@2005-2008 Nickelodeon) Yin Yang Yo! (@2006-2009 Jetix) (appeared at a nightclub) Script * Bob the tomato: but notices the audience Hi there kids! Welcome to the movie! Hey, we're so glad you came! Now this movie... the cucumber comes in, with a shower headress and a towel * Larry the cucumber: Listen, Bob. I'm going to take a shower. Have you seen my anti-bacterial soap? * Bob: Uh, no, I haven't * Larry: Oh. comes back to us * Bob: Now, this movie you're about to see is all about, the Eli wages team. * Larry: Who are you talking to? * Bob: The audience, They're right here. * Larry: Huh? * Bob: See? * Larry: gasps Wow! Look at all those people! Hey, nice cardigan. laughs * Bob: Now, in this movie, the team are going to ask for your help. They want you to talk and play along. And they are going to fun places! * Larry: Uh, how do we start? * Bob: It's easy. Just count backwards from 10. * Larry: OK! * Bob,: You see, Larry. That's how you start a movie. * Larry: Oh! * Bob: Can you all help us count backwards from ten? * Kids in audience: Yeah! * Bob: Ready? Yell real loud! countdown, looking similar to the classic SMPTE film leader comes on * Bob, Larry and the Kids in audience: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one! background turns into a cloudy scenery * Bob: Do you think you going to put some clothes on now? * Larry: What? notices, and screams. He runs away * Bob the tomato: Enjoy the movie, everybody. * (Title comes on, at a nightclub) * samantha: good evening! * Lauren: oh! Hello sam! You look glamorous tonight * samantha: thank you * stefan: the lights are shining Category:Transcripts